


The Setup

by Raaj



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, altair is meddlesome, tiz and agnes are adoraaabluh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: Altair thinks Tiz has been a little slow in expressing his feelings to Agnès, so he puts the boy exactly where he needs to be.Without telling Tiz, of course.





	The Setup

“Coming!”

Tiz blinked, confused. That was…Agnès’ voice. And this was a door he was facing. He was standing upright, which was a little odd, considering last he knew, he’d been lying down to sleep off the celebratory dinner Alfred had cooked. (He should probably watch himself more when eating with Edea. He’d obviously overdone it on the chicken.) It didn’t look like anything unusual was going on, so why was he—oh, the door was opening.

“Oh, Tiz!” Agnès already had a welcoming smile, but as their eyes met her smile broadened, and Tiz’s already fuzzy thoughts turned to formless wool. For Agnès to smile at him like that, he was really lucky… she had such a gentle expression. He grinned back despite his grogginess, a little lopsided but hopefully showing the same affection he felt.

She continued to smile. Then a slight crease appeared between her brows. “Um, Tiz? Did you wish to talk?”

“Huh?”

Uh oh. Now her smile was disappearing, replaced by confusion. “You knocked. So you wanted to see me for something?”

Tiz only managed to refrain from asking “I knocked?” by his common sense finally waking up with him. He was standing right in front of Agnès’ room for the night, and she was greeting him. _Obviously_ he had knocked on her door. Even if he didn’t remember knocking.

…He didn’t remember what had brought him to her room, either. But Agnès was expecting an answer. “Well, I, uhm, I guess…” Ah, this wasn’t any good; he still couldn’t remember if there had been a real reason, and now she was starting to look worried. He just had to say something! “I—I really just wanted to see you!”

So, the good thing was, he’d given a perfectly honest reason. He did like to see her. The bad part started with him hearing all his nerves pitching his voice higher and continued through Agnès’ eyebrows lifting high enough to disappear under her bangs, helping him realize just how strange this must look, him standing in a daze like a witless fool and then shouting that.

“I—I’m sorry. It’s getting late, I shouldn’t have disturbed you—“

Agnès reached for his hand, stopping him before he could cover his flushed face. “Could we go for a walk? The weather looks pleasant enough tonight.”

Tiz paused. Not just because of her offer, but because with his palm held six inches from his face, he could plainly see the ink on his palm, purple letters spelling out:

_“Bonne chance!”_

He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was _pretty_ sure it meant he needed to write Altair a note later. …For now, as embarrassing as the start was, he’d enjoy a walk with Agnès. When her hand turned to hold his more comfortably, he happily went along with it, letting their fingers interlace.


End file.
